


Moving On in French

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gay John Laurens, I love angst, I wrote this ages ago, John loves Alex, Lafayette is a good friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton, Moving On, POV John Laurens, Short One Shot, Unrequited Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freeform, Unrequited Love, beautiful pain, bitter sweet, but alex gets with thomas, implied John Laurens/Lafayette, laf helps john, mentaioned thomas jefferson, my first time tagging and im having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: John's heart breaks when Thomas confesses to Alex and Alex returns the affection.Luckily he knows just the right person to go to for comfort.------------So we have some sad Lams because of Jamilton, focused on kinda fluffy Laurette.





	Moving On in French

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this like two years ago but never got round to publishing it here but now yeah here it is.  
So we have some sad Lams (?) because of Jamilton (?), focused on kinda fluffy Laurette. People idk. Anyway, let's see how this goes shall we...

John Lauren's pov~

My heart was broken, shattered, ripped out of my chest. And I was running, running as fast as I could to the one place I felt loved, to the one person I knew I could trust. The one person who I always confided these feelings too.

Tears were streaming down my face, people were giving me weird looks, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore, the one thing, the one person I wanted to be mine in life was taken away. Taken away right in front of me. And it hurt, it hurt like hell. 

I couldn't stop crying, my heart hurt, everything hurt. I was in such emotional pain that I felt it physically. 

I ran to his door as my life depended on it. Which at this point it did. I didn't even check if it was the right door, because I knew it was, I could sense it; and started knocking at it with all I had, finding it hard to breathe.

The door opened, and there stood Lafayette. I had never been more happy to see him. I jumped into his arms and started crying even more. 

He was a bit confused at first, though it wasn't the first time this has happened. I always went to Laf in a situation like this, for he was the only one who truly knew me. He always knew how to calm me and make me feel loved. Laf is the one who believed in me before anyone else or when no-one else would, and nothing could ever change that.

"Mon amou-ie!" Laf quickly corrected himself with a pained look on his face. Though I wasn't paying attention, as the scene replayed in my head. Putting his arm around me he lead me inside. Breathing was becoming harder, because of all the crying. 

As soon as we got inside I started trying to explain, "Jefferson-" I was gasping for breath, as I just started crying more, it hurt, "And Alex- Then- Right in front of me-" I kept on gasping for air, and the harder I tried to explain the more I cried. Laf pulled me into a warm embrace, in the middle of the living room. Pressing his body up against mine, which didn't faze me at all. He stroked my hair, Laf's warmness and movement the his hand relaxed me.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, shhhhh" Laf's french accented soothing voice calmed me down, he always had this effect on me, "It's okay. You don't have to rush into an explanation. Just breathe..." 

I started calming down, my breathing became easier and crying lessened. I felt safe with Laf, like I was in a completely different world.

After a while of just standing there hugging. I looked up to face him. Still in pain, I looked into his eyes.

Brown, like Alexs'. That just set me off again, as I started crying and whimpering.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap, placing a kiss on my forehead; and we just sat there, me in his embrace. I don't know how long I was surrounded by his warmth. It felt like forever.

Then I looked up at Laf who asked me "Ready?" I nodded and started explaining. I had to get it off my chest.

"I w-was walking with Alex down the hallway when J-j-jefferson came up to him and b-lurted out a q-quick confession before full on k-k-kissing him. R-right in front of m-me. Knowing how I f-feel about Alex." I leaned back against Laf "A-a-and Alex..." I was holding back the tears my voice shaky "Alex full-on k-kissed him b-ack". 

I did not cry. Laf pulled me closer towards his broad chest and I just sat there and cuddled with him. Letting the reality sink in, excepting the pain. 

I had a really bad headache, sniffly nose and my throat was dry. So Laf fetched me some water and tissues. 

"Laf," I said addressing him, he looked at me, "I lost him. I just lost my love. Because I never had the courage to tell Alex how I feel about him. If I had we would probably be dating" Laf cringed a bit at that "and Jefferson would just have to fuck off. But I didn't and Thomas beat me to it. Damn Alex for being so oblivious" Laf smirked like he had his own personal joke, but I ignored him and carried on, "damn me for not being brave enough and damn the whole world for being so unfair."

Laf was looking at me with sad eyes. "Laf I love Alex. I love Alex so much I would die for him, I would do anything for him." Lafayette pulled me even closer. "But when you love someone the way I love Alex, all you want is for them to be happy. Because 'if you truly love someone. Then the only thing you want is for them to be happy... Even if it's not with you', you told me that once, remember?" I said pulling away so I could look him in the eye. 

"Yes, I do remember." He looked at me right back, "John If you truly love him you would let him go." His words caught me by surprise but I nodded. "You're right..." I yawned and laughed "Even after he hurt me badly, all I can think about are the times he made him smile. I really don't want to have to face him... I wonder what he's doing right now". Laf smiled gently "Don't you worry about that. You're tired you should get some rest.", "Yeah." I said yawning again and placing my head on Laf's lap. He stroked my hair, kissed my forehead and said "Sleep tight... Mon amour," and just before I fell asleep I heard him whisper "I love you..."

I smiled and thought maybe Alex wasn't the only oblivious one. Maybe getting over Alex wouldn't be so hard, maybe my love for Alex had blinded me from the real love and love I was receiving. But I knew for a fact that I was gonna be just fine with Lafayette by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I wrote this two years ago and this was my first fic ever, now it seems kind of cringy but hey-ho. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and putting yourself through that.


End file.
